Nach so vielen Jahren
by Marylein
Summary: Voldemort ist gestürzt, Harry gefangen und die Todesser regieren die Zauberwelt. Hermione erinnert sich zurück, an ihre Zeit mit Ron, vor so vielen Jahren. HG/DM


Den habe ich gerade geschrieben, bin nicht ganz zufrieden, wollte ihn aber so lassen.

* * *

„_Geh mir aus den Augen, Miststück!", schrie Ron wutentbrannt, doch Hermione beeindruckte das wenig, seit Jahren schon war er so. Seit ihrer Heirat…. Nein, schon davor. Seufzend krallte Hermione sich ihren Mantel und verließ das Haus. Sie hielt es aus, weil sie nicht anders konnte. Sie, als Schlammblut, hatte nichts mehr zu sagen. Die Todesser beherrschten die Zauberwelt, trotz Voldemorts Sturz. Harry hielten sie gefangen. Und Malfoy führte die ganzen Idioten an, als Zauberminister. Lucius Malfoy war ein Mann, dem man, nach wie vor, nicht unter die Augen treten sollte, als Frau. Seinen eigenen Sohn hatte er wegsperren wollen, weil er ein Schlammblut liebte- sie. Mit dem wenigen, genau abgezählten Geld, das Ron ihr jede Woche gab, machte sie sich auf den Weg zum Supermarkt. Sie brauchte Alkohol, für ihren Mann. Damit war er besser zu ertragen, als ohne. Er wurde träge, schlug nicht mehr so fest zu. Die Verletzungen heilen konnte sie auch nicht mehr, den Zauberstab hatte man ihr abgenommen. Damals, als Ron um ihre Hand angehalten hatte, dachte sie, es würde besser werden. Sie hatte keinen ehemaligen Todesser zum Mann, sondern ihren besten Freund. Draco hatte Anspruch auf sie erheben wollen. Sie hatte es ihm ausgeredet. So war es besser für sie beide. Er lebte allein, so weit sie wusste. Lucius hatte ihm erlaubt sich keine Frau zu nehmen, weil Draco so fleißig die Finanzen des Familienunternehmens verwaltete. Ein eigenes hatte er auch. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr gesehen, seit dieser Nacht. Seine anfänglichen Briefe hatte Ron angezündet. Die Liebe zu dem ehemaligen Slytherin war auch ein Grund für Rons Aggressionen. Niemand dürfte sie besuchen, wenn er nicht da war. Niemand wollte sie besuchen. Ginny hatte versucht, zu ihr durchzuringen, wollte sie zur Flucht überreden, allerdings würde es nicht viel bringen. Und so hatte Ginny aufgegeben. Hermione konnte Ron verstehen, sie hatte sich schließlich mit dem Feind verbunden. In ihrem sechsten Schuljahr waren Hermione und Draco sich näher gekommen, hatten die Liebe zueinander entdeckt. Draco war auf ihre Seite getreten, gegen seinen Vater, und deswegen nur knapp dem Tod entgangen, nach dem Krieg. Die dreckigen Blicke, die man ihr zuwarf, sah sie schon nicht mehr. Wenn man ein Schlammblut sah, das einem gefiel, dürfte man es vergewaltigen ohne mit Konsequenzen zu rechnen. Sie hatte es schon oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren. Doch auch das war zu ertragen. Zuhause wurde sie dann von Ron geschlagen, weil sie ihn 'betrog'. Sie hatte schon oft mit dem Gedanken gespielt, sich umzubringen, doch dann kam diese kleine, winzige Hoffnung in ihr hoch. Draco. Er hatte ihr in der Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit versprochen, einen Weg zu finden. Einen, Harry zu befreien und die Zauberwelt zu retten. Einen, sie zu retten. Er hatte ihr geschworen, sie ewig zu lieben. Zusammen durchzubrennen, war unmöglich. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit würden sie beide wieder eingefangen sein. Man würde sie foltern, umbringen. Und das wollte er ihr nicht antun, hatte er gesagt. Die Ehe mit Ron war der einzige weg, dem Schlimmsten zu entgehen. Und sie war dankbar dafür, jeden Tag. Es konnte schlimmer werden, anderen ging es schlechter. Wieder in seinem Haus angekommen, wartete er auf sie. Mit lüsternem Blick stand er im Türrahmen zum Wohnzimmer. Sie zog nur schnell den Mantel aus, stellte die Flaschen auf die Kommode und ging zu ihm. Sie hatte nie versucht es zu genießen, das konnte sie nicht. Ihr erstes und einziges Mal, das sie genossen hatte, war mit Draco gewesen. In der Nacht vor ihrer Hochzeit. Lange hatten sie zusammen gesessen und geredet. Sich geliebt. Er hatte ihr versprochen, sie zu befreien. Doch sie war es nicht gewohnt, tatenlos zuzusehen. Irgendwann hatte sie sich damit abgefunden, allerdings blieb die Hoffnung._

_---_

_Warme Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten ihre Nase, weckten sie sanft. Sie drehte sich auf die Seite und sah rote Haare, hörte lautes Schnarchen. Ihr Rücken tat weh. Eine Rippe war angeknackst, seit Wochen schon. Er hatte sie nicht mehr herausgelassen. Und alles nur, weil es Gerüchte gab, nach denen Harry die Flucht gelungen sein sollte. Ron hatte Angst davor, das wusste sie, das spürte sie. Doch sie kannte den Grund nicht. Eigentlich wollte auch er darauf gewartet haben, die ganzen Jahre über. Stattdessen hatte er sich so gut es ging auf die Seite der Todesser geschlagen, eine Stelle im Ministerium bekommen, als Dank Lucius' dafür, dass Ron sie geheiratet hatte und so seinen Sohn scheinbar kuriert hatte. Ron liebte sie, das wusste sie. Und sie liebte ihn auch nach diesen Jahren noch. Wie einen Bruder. Sie konnte ihm nicht das geben, was er wollte und sie bereute es nicht. Sie liebte Draco auch nach diesen Jahren noch. Nun schlug der rothaarige die Augen auf, sah sie liebevoll an und strich mit der Hand über ihre Wange, woraufhin sie zusammenzuckte._

„_Es tut mir Leid." Das tat es wirklich, deswegen nickte sie verzeihend. Sie machte sich nichts vor, er würde sie wieder schlagen und beleidigen, wobei Letzteres sie mehr traf. Ron war schon immer impulsiv gewesen, aggressiv auch. Und nun ließ er seine Aggressionen eben an ihr aus, da sie einen Teil mitzuverschulden hatte. Hermione selbst konnte seit den Gerüchten und der immer schlechter werdenden Laune Lucius', die alle seine Angestellten, gerade Ron, jetzt ertragen mussten, aufatmen. Vielleicht, ja, vielleicht war es Draco gelungen. Er liebte sie noch immer, das wusste sie, das spürte sie. Und es ließ sie weiter hoffen._

„_Wenn Harry es wirklich geschafft hat, wird er es schaffen. Er wird uns befreien, von Malfoy."_

„_Ich weiß." Scheinbar hatte Ron einmal gute Laune, denn sein Blick wurde nicht wütend, sonder wehmütig. „Ich habe Angst davor, Hermione."_

„_Warum?" Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine, die immer noch ihre Wange berührte, drückte sie._

„_Weil er sehen wird, was ich alles getan habe. Ich habe ihn verraten, habe mich auf deren Seite geschlagen. Und dich verletzt. Ich müsste es verstehen, doch ich kann nicht. Ich liebe dich. Und ohne dich kann ich nun mal nicht leben."_

„_Ich weiß."_

_---_

_Mit dumpfen Kopfschmerzen kam sie zu sich, öffnete zaghaft die Augen und fand sich im Dunkeln wieder. Eine Hand lag in ihrer, hielt sie fest und gab ihr Sicherheit. Es war Draco, das spürte sie. Niemand sonst ließ sie so fühlen. Jetzt drang auch ein leises Wispern zu ihr. Scheinbar waren sie in einer Höhle, dem Echo zu urteilen. Es war Snapes Stimme. Sie hatte ihn oft gesehen, in den Jahren. Er hatte Ron besucht, im Namen des Ministeriums._

„_Aber er hat sie geschlagen. Ich kann nicht einfach-"_

„_Unsere Tarnung fliegt dann auf, Draco. Wenn jemand ein Schlammblut entführt, ist es keine große Sache, wenn ihr Ehemann danach stirbt wird es zu einer."_

„_Hmm.", machte sie sich bemerkbar, sie wusste nicht, was sie sonst sagen sollte._

„_Honey." Draco flüsterte, drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah in ihre Augen. Sie mussten stumpf und leblos wirken, das wusste sie. Doch sie hoffte, er würde die Liebe zu ihm darin sehen. „Du bist gerettet, ich habe dich. Und bald sind wir frei."_

---

„Honey, wach auf. Es ist schon spät." Ein Kuss auf ihre Schläfe weckte sie vollends. Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihrem Mann. Statt aufzustehen, kuschelte sie sich an seine nackte Brust. Sie liebte das Gefühl, das seine Haut an ihrer hervorrief.

„Ich hab wieder davon geträumt."

„Wie jedes Jahr." Sie träumte jedes Jahr, an dem Tag, an dem sie Ron geheiratet hatte von ihrer Zeit mit ihm. Draco hatte anfangs nicht gewusst, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Hatte sie an sich gedrückt, ihr immer wieder gesagt, dass es nicht mehr so war. Doch das brachte ihr nichts. Sie hatte ihm erklärt, dass sie diese Träume nicht fürchtete, nicht schweißgebadet aufwachte oder ähnliches. Sie dachte so nur daran zurück. Lucius war damals gestorben, durch Dracos Hand. Niemand von ihnen, den Überlebenden der zweiten Schlacht erinnerte sich gerne daran zurück. Ihre Beziehung war zu Anfang schwer gewesen. Der Sex stellte nie ein Problem dar, da Hermione immer unterschieden hatte. Für Ron war sie ihrer Ehepflicht nachgekommen, die Todesser hatten sie vergewaltigt. Doch Sex hatte sie nur mit Draco. Er hatte nicht gewusst, wie er ihr helfen konnte, sie hatte ihm gesagt, dass es für sie nicht so schlimm war. Es war vorbei, sie war bei Draco und sie war glücklich. Ihre Sorgen, die anfangs schlaflosen Nächte, galten den Toten, ihren Eltern, Freunden, Bekannten. Mit der Zeit hatten sie es hinbekommen. Sie waren aufeinander eingegangen. Nun verstanden sie sich.

„Lass uns noch etwas schlafen. Ich bin müde."

„Das bist du immer, nach diesen Träumen." Sie lächelten beide wissend, glücklich sich so gut zu kennen. „Ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch." Seit zwanzig Jahren wachten sie jetzt schon nebeneinander auf. Seit siebenundzwanzig Jahren hatten die Gefühle füreinander nicht abgenommen. Seit ihrem letzten Schuljahr, trotz der vielen Jahre, der vielen Ereignisse.

* * *

Und? Wie war's?


End file.
